The Radicals
The Radicals is a TV Show that will air on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block in 2014. It is about three teenage heroes who gain Superpowers after being caught in an explosion. Characters and Concepts Paige O’Neal/Sparky: The leader of The Radicals. She has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism with her body. She is beautiful, charismatic, and optimistic; all of these qualities make her an effective leader. She loves freedom and having fun, and she hates being tied down; she usually avoids getting into relationships because of this. Prior to getting her powers, she was a popular cheerleader. Even without her powers, she stood up for others and was nice to everyone; thus setting the stage for her becoming a hero. She and the rest of the Radicals gained their powers after they were caught in an explosion at the Element Red plant that their father ran. Blaine O’Neal/WarBandit: Sparky’s younger brother. He has the power to use 99.9% of his brain at any given time. As a result he has a genius level intellect, and his memory and focus have been significantly enhanced. In addition, he has the ability to learn and completely understand anything by simply observing it. For example, he was able to teach himself Taekwondo by simply reading books and watching internet videos. Although he has always been very intelligent, he suffered from a learning disability which hampered his academic performance. With his newfound powers, he excelled in school and became on top of his class. He creates the equipment the Radicals use to fight crime, and uses his own weapons and gadgets such as: His signature Bo fighting staff, a Taser wire used for stunning opponents, sticky bombs, and ADA (Applicative Defense Assistant); an artificial intelligence that controls Tower R and assists the team in their adventures. After his father’s death, he takes control of Cortez Campbell/Rock: A longtime friend of Paige and Blaine and star runningback on the high school football team. His powers are superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. When angry or his life is in danger, he goes into a state called “Rock Rage”; in which his speed, strength, and durability increase exponentially and he gains unstoppable momentum. He is also highly skilled at fighting and is one of the toughest kids in school. He loves sports and partying, and he secretly has a crush on Paige but does not know how to tell her. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, but moved once his father started working for Arthur O’Neill. Andrew White/The Rocket: Blaine’s one time best friend. He is the son of businessman Nathaniel White. He and Blaine are intellectual equals, even more so after Blaine received his powers. Blaine was his only friend and very few other people liked him, because he was immature and arrogant. In contrast, Blaine is one of the most popular kids in school and gets all the girls. Andrew envies Blaine for this reason and often pursues a rivalry with him. Although he was born into wealth, his father was cold towards him and his mother. His parents eventually divorced and Andrew was forced to live with his father, whom he hated. His mother, who wanted nothing to do with the family, ran off with another man and abandoned Andrew. So in order to escape the drama at home, Andrew spent most of his time at Blaine’s house. When the Element Red plant exploded, many of his father’s investments were destroyed. With his family broken and his company in tatters, he committed suicide. This did not really affect Andrew as he did not like his father anyway. When Blaine and the Radicals got their powers, he accompanied them on their adventures and acted as a tagalong kid. After awhile he sought to fight crime alongside the radicals: He built a jet pack and a plasma gun, and began calling himself The Rocket. The Radicals began to see him as a nuisance; when Andrew was kidnapped by the Blue Baron, the Radicals saw this as the last straw and ordered him to stop trying to be a hero. His envy of the Radicals, Warbandit in particular, becomes outright hatred and lust for power. He went to the Blue Baron and demanded that he give him the Superhuman Serum. The serum increased his already high I.Q. to superhuman levels, thus making him as smart as Blaine. Using his father’s fortune, he builds a jet-powered suit of armor armed with various weapons and gadgets and sets out to take over the world. He asks the Radicals to join him and when they refuse, he fights them and defeats them. He then kills the Blue Baron, seizes control of his organization, and becomes the Radicals’ archenemy. Arthur and Kelly O’Neal: Paige and Blaine’s parents. Scientists who own a research firm called the O’Neal group and are extremely wealthy. Arthur discovered Element Red on the moon and found out that it can be used for energy purposes. He and Kelly built a new energy plant in the Science Hills district of Silver City. They were both killed when the plant mysteriously exploded. The Radicals use the O’Neal family fortune to fight crime. Byron Montgomery/The Blue Baron: A former colleague of Arthur O’Neal. He, like Arthur O’Neal, was once one of the most brilliant and world-renowned scientists; nicknamed the Baron of Genetics. When the Radicals gain fame around Silver City, he becomes fascinated with their powers. He creates a serum that can give people superpowers after a series of tests, he tests the serum on himself; giving him enhanced strength and agility. Seeking to improve the serum, he begins hiring thugs to kidnap people so he can test it on them. Seeing this as unethical, the Radicals are forced to shut him down. They confront him in his laboratory and after a short fight, Montgomery falls in to a vat filled with a blue substance. As a result, his skin turns blue and he goes insane. He then creates a super-powered mafia called the Kliq. Along with the Kliq, the Blue Baron begins terrorizing Silver City. He is the Radicals’ initial archenemy. Miguel Garcia/Razor: Cortez’s rival and fellow football teammate. He is an arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical bully who is obsessed with his appearance and making himself look good. After he loses a fight to Rock, he agrees to have some of the Blue Baron’s serum. After taking the serum, he becomes as strong as Rock and joins the Kliq. He and Rock grew up in the same neighborhood, and they have a strong dislike for each other. In addition, he has a crush on Sparky. Renaldo Hernandez/The Lightning Kid: Razor’s best friend and sidekick. He usually follows Razor around and does whatever he does. He also agrees to take some of the Baron’s serum, which gives him superhuman speed. He is best described as reckless and hot-headed. Mideon Knight: A ruthless and powerful terrorist, criminal mastermind, and leader of the Order of The Black Rose. He is the wielder of the Nega Force, a mystical energy that is powered by the evil nature of its wielder. He was responisble for the deaths of the Radicals' parents and them gaining superpowers, having caused the explosion at the Nuclear Plant. His primary goal is world domination, killing anyone who stands in his way. When Arthur O'Neal tried stand against him, Mideon had him killed. When he learned that Sparky and Warbandit were Arthur's children, he extended his vendetta against Arthur to them; vowing to wipe out his entire bloodline. Jade Knight: Mideon's "daughter" and a clone of Sparky. When Mideon lured Sparky into a trap, he announced that he planned to clone her and then kill her. Although the Radicals were able to rescue Sparky, Mideon was still able to use the blood samples he was able get from Sparky to complete the process; thus Jade was created. Being that she is Sparky's clone, they have some similarites: both are bold, charismatic, and beautiful but the similarities stop there. Whereas Sparky is kindhearted and sweet, Jade is cruel and sadistic; where as Sparky is devoted to the ideals of freedom and justice, Jade is devoted to her father's ideals of spreading death and terror; whereas Sparky has long blond hair, Jade has black hair with red highlights. Both Jade and Sparky hate each other passionately, and Jade will go out of her way to try and kill her; even if it means going against her father's plans. Like Sparky, she has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism; although her electrical energy is red, unlike Sparky's white energy. Silver City: A relatively new city recently built in Arizona. The city was built on top of an old silver mine, hence the name “Silver” City. It was built in the early 1950’s for scientists moving into the area. Overtime, however, many people from all walks of life moved into the new city in search for jobs. This mass migration of people created a population boom, and there were not enough jobs to go around for everyone. As a result, these new migrants met poverty and hardship and crime became widespread. However, the crime and poverty was isolated in poorer neighborhoods. The discovery of Element Red provided a massive boost in the economy: an Element Red power plant was built in the Science Hills section, providing much needed jobs. However, the downside of this was that criminal organizations moved in to gain control of the Element Red supply. Consequently, crime and corruption became rampant and the city began a downward spiral into darkness. There are two High schools in Silver City: North High and South High, which serve the Northern and Southern parts of the city respectively. Element Red: A substance discovered on the moon by Arthur O’Neal. It is the most radioactive element known to man. Although not much is known about it, it is known to cause adverse effects in Humans. It has been shown to alter the DNA of living organisms and give them “superpowers.” These super-powered humans, known as “Reds”, are seen by society as a threat. The Radicals gained their powers from Element Red exposure, and use their powers to fight for good. Seasons 'Season 1: The Element Red Saga-' Deals with Sparky, Warbandit, and Rock gaining their powers and becoming The Radicals. It also deals with Andrew White's disappointment about not having any superpowers, and his envy of the Radicals, Blaine in particular, for having them. Various villains make appearances such as the big bad The Blue Baron and his Kliq, Doctor Sunshine who commits crimes using a photovoltaic suit, and The Ice Queen a feminist terrorist with ice powers. '''Season 2: The Rocket Saga- '''As the Radicals continue to learn and develop their powers, several new threats appear on the horizon. It also details Andrew White becoming this season's big bad: The Rocket, the threat that he poses, and how Warbandit was emotionally affected when his best friend became his greatest enemy. '''Season 3: The Black Rose Saga- '''As the Radicals get older, they seek to learn about the circumstances behind the explosion that gave them their powers, and killed their parents. Things become clearer as they face their greatest threat yet: the evil terrorist organization known as the Order of The Black Rose, their leader Mideon Knight, and his daughter and second-in-command Jade. The season also details The Rocket going from the big bad to an anti-hero, and the romantic tension between Sparky and Rock. '''Season 4: Firebrand- '''The Radicals have finally come of age. Paige and Cortez begin dating, and Blaine and Paige re-open their late father's company: The O'Neal group. However, as they are beginning to grow up they begin to grow apart; thus making them extremely vulnerable. The Rocket becomes the villain again, restarts his late fathers company in order to compete with Blaine, rises to a position of power, and comes to the realization that he never cared about being a hero and only wanted power. Other heroes such as the Red Racer, the Spirit Detectives, and Dynamo-Man are introduced in this season. Other concepts that are added in this season include the Bureau of Superhumans (BUSH), a government agency tasked with the regulation of superheroes and the prosecution of supervillains. '''Season 5: Double the Trouble- '''The Radicals are closer than ever. Sparky and Rock's relationship becomes more serious, Blaine's intelligence has gained him worldwide recognition, and the Radicals have become international celebrities for constantly saving Silver City and the world from various threats. When it seems that things are looking up for the Radicals, several new threats appear on the horizon. This season is split into two arcs: The first arc deals with Derrick Allen, a low-level street thug who after breaking into the Rocket's mansion, finds one of his suits and begins calling himself the Black Rocket. When the original Rocket returns after everyone thought he was killed in his last battle with the Radicals, he becomes angry that an impostor tries to take his place and the two start a war that threatens to throw Silver City into anarchy. The second arc deals with an ancient Japanese demon known as the Crescent-Man and his Star Rogues. '''Season 6: The Cosmic Saga- '''The final season of the series. Crime in Silver City has reached an all-time low following the events of Season 5, and the Rocket has decided to give up his life of crime and live in seclusion. The Radicals are beginning to get bored. Paige and Blaine decide to switch the direction of the O'Neal Group and focus on space and inter-dimensional travel. A mysterious alien named Darian appears on the horizon, and along with him comes a new and dangerous threat. Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Adult Swim